Westley Wicked
Hey!!! Another OC belonging to Precious no-tribe because she has no life and feels the need to keep making characters to make up for that. Easta West Westley Wicked hates the color black, which works well, since the castle where she lives with her mother is yellow. ALong with her mother, she also lives with flying monkeys, wolves, crows, and bees in the gardens. She spends most of her time designing fashion with her cousin. Personality Westley is rebellious. She would rather be playing with colors paired with her green complexion than planning how to steal shoes from some poor inocent girl. And seriously? Those so did not go with that robe, Mom!!! Westley knows that not being the prettiest girl in the school doesn't mean anything and much rather be putting her energy into making everyone look their best. Westley will never let anyone be made fun of and knows that it's what inside that really matters, not how you look, she just wants to help people find fashions that express them instead of someone else. Appearance Westley has pale skin. Like her mother, most of her blood has dried up, or rather she was born without it, however, her skin is not wrinkled.. It's smooth and flawless. Her eyes are a bright, warm blue. Westley has her mother's black hair, but instead of being thin and stringy, Westley's hair is full and glossy. Westley often wears shades of light yellow and green with black ("What? I'm not going to totally ignore my destiny!!!"). Her skirts are typically a transparent yellow or green over black and her top usually is short-sleeved and black with shimmery yellow, green, or silver stars. Instead of the typical pointed hat, she has a tiny, sparkly black hat that's attached to a black headband. It sits over her left temple at an angle. Name Westley has the word "West" in it, because she is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Nicknames Her nicknames include Westy (from her aunt), My Little Love Potion (from her mother), and Wicked Thing One (from Kowaly Lion). Friends Westley's friends include her cousin, Eastelle Wicked, Kowaly Lion, and several of the flying monkey students. She is also very close to the Oz Squad. Later, when Kowaly was at EAH, she met Lizzie Hearts, Ashlynn Ella, and Farrah Goodfairy. Learning of the three girls' love for fashion, she set up a video chat with her two best friends from Oz. Now, the five girls exchange fashion ideas. There's rumor of them possibly starting their own line. Family Westley's family includes her mother, the Wicked Witch of the West, her aunt, the Wicked Witch of the East, and her cousin, Eastelle Wicked. Romance Westley focuses more on fashion and non-evil-ness than boys. But... nope. No one. Powers Westley has the same magic as her mother, but she's never used it for much more than help with her outfits. Pet Westley has a flying lemur named Caulduron. Cauldron is often wrapped around Westley's neck and shoulders. Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Ozians Category:Oz